You're Impossible, You're Hell
by sherlockedbyben
Summary: After a run in with the Winchesters, Clara accidentally summons a demon. That demon just happens to be the King of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So inspiration hit, and I just had to get this idea down somewhere. Bit of a weird pairing, I know, but all my pairing are weird. Random, unexpected pairing are the best kind ;)**

**So Crowley/Clara, let's see if I can make it work :D I just really wanted to do a Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover, writing the interaction between the Winchester's and the Doctor was so fun!**

**Oh and, Danny Pink either doesn't exist in this, or at least Clara's not going out with him, I haven't decided yet, I'm not sure if that will even come up. But anyway yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic, lemme know if you want more :D**

* * *

><p>"America?"<p>

Clara quirked a quizzical eyebrow at the grey haired man who was currently prancing around the Tardis console at a pace that was quite impressive for someone his age. His expression remained neutral with a hint of impatience playing around the crinkles by his eyes and he whipped his coat behind his back in annoyance before answering her.

"Yes, yes America, you'll find it on the map of the world. Ring any bells, Miss Oswald the geography teacher?"

"I'm an English teacher, as well you know and I know where America is," Clara huffed indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest and glowering slightly at the Doctor. "But like, present day?"

"Yes, why what's wrong with present day?" The Doctor finally stopped long enough to focus on her properly, his bold eyebrows making him look fierce, a change she still wasn't entirely used to.

"It's just… Why America?" Clara spluttered. "Anywhere in time and space, that sound familiar to you, Doctor?"

"Of course it does. Your point?"

"Then why are we going to America in the present day?!" Clara burst out in an attempt to get her point across. She clutched onto the edge of the console to prevent herself from losing her balance as the Tardis set into motion. "I thought you were going to show me that thingymajig planet today, the one with the exploding stars?"

"Well, the Tardis thinks different," The Doctor grimaced, pulling a final lever. "She already had her coordinates tapped in and I thought, why not?"

"I could've just caught a plane," Clara grumbled as they landed without much hassle. This new regeneration of the Doctor had improved dramatically in his Tardis flying skills.

"Now don't be like that," The Doctor smirked slightly, ushering her towards the Tardis doors. "Plane food isn't half as nice as the burnt soufflés you could whip up in the Tardis kitchen. Besides, you might enjoy it. Who knows what could be out there?"

"Not an array of exploding stars anyway," Clara grumbled, yanking the doors open and taking a step outside. She frowned, squinting at her surroundings and cautiously leaving the comfort of the Tardis.

"Doctor," She began slowly, spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the Time Lord. "We're in some old abandoned-"

She let out a shriek as cold liquid was unexpectedly thrown at her, causing her to jump in fright.

"What the hell?" She yelled, turning to face her attacker and wiping the water off her face furiously. "What did you do that for?!"

"You got any weapons on you?" The strong deep Texas accent came from a young man standing just feet away from them. Clara's heart began to race as she realised he was holding a gun pointed straight at her.

"Well that was definitely not what I expected," The Doctor's Scottish lilt joined her and she could tell he was intrigued by the situation, life threatening or not.

"Give it up, Dean, they're not demons," A second voice was brought to Clara's attention and her gaze snapped to the first man's companion. His face held many of the same features as the first, though his brown hair was slightly longer and he towered over his comrade. His voice was gentler than the first speaker's and Clara breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his gun.

"But, Sam-"

"They didn't react to the Holy Water, and I'm pretty sure they're not ghosts," The man now identified as Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"I could hit 'em over the head with an iron poker, see if-"

"Dean!"

"They just came out of a freaking police box from the 60's man!" Dean turned to face his friend, gesturing wildly at the Tardis with his gun. "How is that normal?!"

"And you think throwing Holy Water over someone is normal?" Clara edged closer to the Doctor, still nervous about the fact that both men were holding guns. "What's going on?"

"She has a point," The Doctor inclined his head in Clara's direction. "And I think we'd all appreciate it if you'd stop waving that gun around like it's a toy."

"Hey shut it, Gramps," Dean took a step closer, squaring his shoulders. "What the hell are you? Shifter? Vampire? Ghoul buddy of the weird-ass ghost we're hunting right now?"

Clara stifled a laugh, realising that these two men were obviously insane.

"Ghosts…" The Doctor murmured thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitting together the way they did when he was deep in thought.

"Doctor, you're not really taking this seriously, are you?" Clara turned to her friend with an incredulous gaze. "I mean ghosts, demons, really? They're obviously mad!"

"You won't be saying that when a freaking vengeful spirit tries to slit your throat because your great great granny pissed it off," Dean raised an eyebrow challengingly. "See that's the kind of stuff we have to deal with here!"

"Hey, I'm still not over this being splashed with Holy Water thing so watch it, Texas," Clara glared at him in annoyance.

Dean paused for a moment in shock then turned to Sam with a smirk. "I like this chick."

"How did you two get here?" Sam demanded, ignoring his friend's comment though Clara glared in warning.

"If we told you, you probably wouldn't believe us," The Doctor slowly reached for his sonic screwdriver. "Most of your pudding brain kin don't."

"Pudding what now?" Dean took a step forward, fixing the Doctor with an icy glower. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm the Doctor, a much more powerful being than yourself, though that goes without saying," The Doctor gave Dean a smug look then gestured lazily at Clara. "And this is Clara Oswald, my-"

"-Friend whose main job is to stop his already inflated ego from getting any bigger," Clara smiled widely up at the Doctor who pursed his lips into a thin line, unimpressed.

A sudden chill fell over the dimly lit room and Clara shuddered. She watched as Sam and Dean tensed, casting their eyes around the room rapidly.

"Dean, we've got to get them out of here," Sam hissed hurriedly, gesturing at Clara and the Doctor quickly. "They're clearly just humans who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "On the contrary-"

"Get down!" Dean yelled, panic mingled with determination flashing in his deep brown eyes as he hit the ground, the other three following suite. A body of thick hazy fog flew over their heads, crashing into the wall and cracking the stone work with the force. Clara blinked in shock at the display. She turned her head towards the Doctor who was looking at the point where the smoke had disappeared in awe.

"For once, Doctor, can't we go somewhere we can relax for _five_ minutes? Just five minutes is all I ask!"

"Relaxing is boring, it's not my style," The Doctor quipped back, his eyes darting around the room as Sam and Dean stood warily. Clara struggled to her feet, regarding the two. Their stance reminded her of predators hunting their prey, and she wasn't certain if she trusted them yet.

"Get them out," Dean gestured sternly at Clara and the Doctor. "I'll torch the bones."

"Ghosts? Demons? Torching bones?" The Doctor began incredulously and for once Clara smiled at his response, realising that for once they were both on the same page.

"Yes," She interrupted, finishing his sentence. "Exactly what he said. It's utter madne-"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" The Doctor sprang to his feet, cutting Clara off and making his way over to Sam and Dean. "Won't be using one of those, mind," He gestured towards the gun in Dean's hand with disdain. "But if you fill me in I might give you a ride in my Tardis after this whole apocalyptic mix-up is over."

"I'm sorry, are you talking about your wooden 'make out closet' over there?" Dean squinted at the Doctor, pointing at the blue police box beside them. "Look man, your miniature Batmobile isn't taking my ass anywhe-"

"Of course, I'm lying and wouldn't let the likes of you step foot in a ship that can travel anywhere in space and time, but I'm still interested in this demon-ghost you seem to be after," The Doctor ignored Dean's unfinished sentence as if he hadn't heard it. "Now, where were we?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Sam sighed in resignation and tossed a can to Clara which she caught, surprising herself at her quick reflexes. She glanced at the label and couldn't contain her amused scoff.

"Salt?" She read aloud, giving the container a shake and looking to the two men incredulously. "You serious?"

"Serious as Mr Stick Insect here," Dean spoke gruffly, handing the Doctor his own tub of salt which he examined with scrutiny with a raised eyebrow before glaring at Dean.

"Watch your tone, or I might just land you and your gun in another dimension."

"Well as long as your other dimension has booze and chicks, I'll be happy," Dean smiled widely at the Doctor with an earnest expression, clearly enjoying annoying the alien as he left the room.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the interior of a volcano," The Doctor called back as they followed the two men out of the room. Clara matched her strides to the Doctor's and shoved his twig like arm lightly.

"_Behave_," She hissed, a smirk playing around her lips as the Doctor grunted in response. Sam glanced back over his shoulder at the two.

"Right, Dean and I are going to find the remains of this-"

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah, thanks Dean," Sam rolled his eyes at his companion. "You guys just… Just stay out of trouble, alright? See this ring of salt right here?"

He proceeded to shake the salt from the container to form a circle large enough for two or three people.

"Stay inside it," His kind soft eyes turned firm as he looked from Clara to the Doctor. "You should be alright until we get back."

"Right, of course," The Doctor put on a fake cheerful tone of voice as he stepped inside the small ring of white powder while Sam and Dean exited the room cautiously. "We'll just stay here, waiting for you until- Come on, Clara, let's go."

"Hey?" Clara blinked as the spry Time Lord leapt out of the safety line. She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Of course, you'd have to follow them."

"You just expect me to stand there and miss out on all the fun? This is new, Clara, this is new!"

"You take the saying 'worst place worst time' to a whole new level, you know that, Doc?"

"One: This is best place _best_ place, my dear Oswald, this is a possible new scientific timey wimey discovery! And two: Never call me 'Doc' again."

"Suit yourself, twiggy," She smirked, passing him out and turning a corner. She gasped as she was met with the sight of a person standing a few feet before her, it's form haggard as it flickered slightly and appeared a few steps closer.

"Clara, don't move," The Doctor's voice sounded in her ear in the form of a hushed whisper as he moved to stand beside her. Clara couldn't have moved if she tried, her feet rooted to the spot with fear at this creature that was unknown to both her and the Doctor.

"Oh God," She murmured as she realised that it was a young woman, her clothes ragged and blood stained and her face a sickly grey colour. Dried blood streaked from a large gash on her head in a steady line down to her pointed chin, her mouth twisted into a pained snarl. She reached out a hand towards Clara, his features twisting in rage, anger flashing in her dark, unwelcoming eyes. Clara shrieked as the woman's image flickered again, this time moving closer. The Doctor snatched the salt from Clara's white knuckled hands and hurled a large dose of the powder at the woman. She hissed as the salt touched her form and disappeared.

Clara let out a startled gasp and looked to the Doctor, her own wide eyed expression mirroring the Time Lord's.

"Ghosts are real," She hissed, feeling as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Yes, I noticed," The Doctor replied, his expression equally as stricken. "Fascinating."

He grabbed her arm and darted off in the other direction, dragging Clara along behind him.

"Doctor!" Clara panted as they burst into another derelict room in the decrepit old house. "Do you think Sam and Dean are alright?"

"Something tells me they're used to this sort of thing," The Doctor replied warily as he released her and wandered around the room, studying it with a perplexed expression. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan random objects in the dust ridden chamber.

"If we could lure it here again, Clara!" He voiced earnestly, continuing his analysis of the room. "And I could get a better look at it, scan it, see if it's some type of life form I haven't come across before!"

"Something tells me it's not your average alien, Doc-"

Clara stopped mid-sentence at the sound of a surprised yell from one of the rooms close by.

The Doctor had ran out of the door before Clara could even glance at him to gauge his reaction and she followed at a sprint. For someone the Doctor's age, the man could run.

As they burst into the room, they were met with the sight of Dean pinned under a large bookcase, shards of broken ornaments littering the ground around him and Sam on the ground, reaching for his gun which was just out of his reach as the ghost of the woman loomed over him.

"Hey! Over here!" The Doctor yelled in his thick Scottish brogue as he brandished his sonic screwdriver in the air in front of him. A lot of things had changed about the Doctor since his previous regeneration, but the fact that he was still a madman had not. "Come over here and let me scan you!"

The ghost tossed Sam to the side where he crashed against the wall painfully and turned to face the Doctor who suddenly looked a tad less certain about the situation.

"Get the lighter!" Dean yelled, struggling to heave the heavy bookcase off him.

Clara cast her eyes around the room for the lighter, finally catching the glinting metal lying wedged underneath a nearby cabinet. The Doctor let out a yell, using the last of the salt up on the vengeful ghost. Clara glanced around the room hurriedly for something that could possibly help. Her eyes fell on an iron poker by the fireplace, something that Dean had said about iron earlier fighting through the haze of confusion to the surface of her mind. She darted across the room and grabbed it as the ghost materialised above Sam and slashed the weapon through the air, causing the ghost to vaporise as it connected with the metal.

"Doctor the lighter, the lighter!" She yelled, whipping around, struggling to see everywhere at once so she'd be ready if the ghost decided to make another appearance. She turned to see the Doctor toss the lighter to Sam who was now back on his feet and he raced across the room to the fireplace. Clara craned her neck to see an assortment of bones lying amongst the charcoal as Sam sprinkled the remains with salt.

"Sam, watch out!" She yelled, darting forward in a futile attempt to slash the ghost that had just appeared behind Sam, but to her surprise she realised she didn't need to. As Sam dropped the lighter into the pile of brittle bones, the ghost let out a warbling wail, slowly then quickly erupting into a cascade of wicked flames as it disintegrated in tempo with the remains in the fireplace.

Clara gaped at the scene with wide eyes as Sam turned to helped lift the bookcase off his brother.

"Have a nice trip," Dean grunted, giving the burning remains a disdainful look as he shuffled free of the large piece of furniture.

"Who _are_ you two?" Clara shook her head in wonder, tossing the iron poker to the side.

"Good question," The Doctor bounded forward and waved his sonic screwdriver in front of Sam's face. "Odd."

"What is?"

"The normality!" He snapped his screwdriver back into place after examining the two and furrowed his attack eyebrows. "There's nothing wrong with them! I expected this one at least to be some sort of extra-terrestrial," The waved a hand at Dean without looking at him. "But it just out being an idiotic jackass is just part of his genetic makeup."

"Sam, can I shoot him?" Dean raised his gun while glaring at the Doctor.

"With a gun loaded with rock salt? I wouldn't recommend it," Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Clara. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We're hunters, like… you guys?"

"Hunters?" Clara repeated with a frown. "What do you mean, like us? I'm not a hunter!"

"You're not?" Sam frowned. "Then how-"

"It'd be pretty unfortunate to the supernatural world to have them as hunters, Sam. They're pretty uneducated," Dean lowered his gun, then turned to wink at Clara. "No offence, sweetheart."

"Down boy," Clara folded her arms with a warning glare. "What's your definition of a hunter?"

"Let's just say we save people like you from Casper the friendly ghost on a regular basis," Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "It's kind of in the job description."

"And is getting crushed by bookcases and needing help from 'uneducated' people like us in the job description as well?" Clara smirked at the Winchester brothers.

Dean opened his mouth to reply with an indignant expression but closed it again, unsure how to respond.

"So who exactly are you guys?" Sam questioned, a curious look in his eyes.

"'Us guys', are leaving," The Doctor replied sternly before Clara could respond, turning on his heel to leave. "Come along, Clara."

"Doctor, wait!" Clara quickened her pace to keep up with him. "Isn't this your kind of thing? Aren't you curious about this?"

"Not until I've collected enough data," The Doctor replied curtly. "Demons, ghosts, none of this adds up! There's something wrong."

"He's a Doctor?" Dean voice floated towards Clara as the two brothers followed them back to the Tardis. "A doctor of what? Is that telephone box a psychiatry unit?"

"Maybe the Tardis malfunctioned, maybe we ended up in a parallel universe," the Doctor muttered, pulling open the Tardis doors and storming inside, his red lined coat billowing behind him. "Clara get in. Winchester's, under no circumstances follow us into the mysterious blue box."

Clara stepped inside the Tardis and smirked slightly when she heard the clang on boots on metal as the Winchester brother's followed them into the spaceship. She turned around and grinned, enjoying the expression of shock on their faces as they took in their surroundings, mouths gaping open.

"Save it, I know what you're going to say," The Doctor sighed heavily, not bothering to look up at the unwelcome visitors in his Tardis. "Actually, you know what? Go ahead and say it, they all do-"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean breathed, causing the Doctor's head to whip up in surprise as Clara gave a small chuckle.

"Are you two aliens?" Sam eyed the pair warily, narrowing his eyes slightly as he took another step closer to the console.

"I'm not, he is," Clara jabbed her thumb in the direction of the Doctor. "Don't ask him what species he is though, he's a-"

"Time Lord," the Doctor boomed proudly, head held high and hands stuffed in his deep pockets, a small smug sile etched onto his face.

"Lord?" Dean scoffed. "Well, you can't get much more pretentious than that. Nice wheels."

"Don't touch anything," the Doctor muttered as Dean redrew his hand from one of the pillars.

"This… This is amazing," Sam breathed, running a hand reverently over the console. "The power in the engine alone must be-"

"I _said_ don't touch anything," the Doctor sighed exasperatedly, slapping Sam's hand away. "Honestly, you humans and your inability to understand plain English astound me more and more each day."

"This is what you have to put up with?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Clara with a small grin.

"Yeah," She laughed at the Doctor's annoyed expression. "I should really get a pay rise."

"So what are you two… I mean are you… Like…" Dean pulled a face and made a gestured with his hands, pointing first at Clara, then at the Doctor.

"What- No!" Clara burst out, realising what he was implying.

"Absolutely not," The Doctor cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"We just… Travel together," Clara clarified hurriedly.

"So he's not your space sugar daddy?" Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"No!" The Doctor and Clara chorused simultaneously.

"How does this work?" Sam questioned in awe, making sure not to touch the ship again. "Can it travel anywhere? What kind of energy does it run on-"

"Sam, control your inner geek, please!" Dean raised his two hands and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Dude, this is awesome, I mean look at it!" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Anywhere in time and space, that's how it works," The Doctor stated proudly. "But I'm afraid it doesn't cater for 'hunters', so if you two would just-"

"Doctor, don't be rude!" Clara slapped his arm lightly. "They can come for a quick ride, can't they?"

"No."

"Doc-"

"_Absolutely not._"

Clara sighed in resignation and fixed the brothers an apologetic smile.

"Whatever, I think I've had enough weird for one day," Dean turned towards the Tardis doors. "C'mon, Sam."

Sam sighed, seemingly reluctant to go. He turned to the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside, how does that work? It's-"

"Transcendentally dimensional, yes," The Doctor replied curtly. "It's called the Tardis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Yeah and speaking of _time_, we gotta leave, Sammy, my baby's waiting outside," Dean stepped outside the Tardis.

"He's talking about his car," Sam answered Clara's unspoken question at Dean's reference with a roll of his eyes. "It was… Interesting meeting you two."

"And you," Clara grinned in response as Sam joined Dean outside the Tardis.

"Nice meeting you, Clara," Dean smirked with a wink. "Not so sure about you, Doc. And by the way, my baby's better than yours-"

"_And_ that's enough of that," The Doctor clicked his fingers as the Tardis doors slammed shut in the brothers' faces.

"Hey, that was really rude, Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, gesturing towards the door as the Tardis took flight. "They were really interesting- Hunters? That's something we've never heard of before."

"Exactly. It's unnerving."

"I thought you said you liked finding out something new," Clara raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Yes, it's not often that I don't know something so I like to relish in it," the Doctor replied obscurely. "But this, _this_ Clara, this is big. _This_ is in need of some research."

He left the room, not giving Clara a chance to speak, muttering about ghosts and ghouls.

Clara shook her head, realising that he would probably be gone for some time. She wished they hadn't left Sam and Dean so hastily, they seemed to be part of her world that she hadn't even known had existed, and she felt her curiosity peak at the thought of demons and ghosts. She thought back to what they had witnessed today. She had seen and done a lot of things in her time traveling with the Doctor, faced a lot of monsters but this, this was different. This was incredibly different.

Until now the Doctor had been able to find a scientific explanation for everything, no matter how bizarre. There was always some kind of aliens of extra-terrestrial technology to explain it. But this, they were dealing with spirits now. Angry ones, too. It was a lot to think about, and the Doctor seemed to be doing a lot of thinking.

After a while, Clara realised that the Doctor would be gone for a lot longer than she had realised, and getting hi to tap in the coordinates to her home in London. She sighed, heaving herself up from her seat beside the console and padding down the Tardis corridors, hoping to find the library. She always found that reading was the best way to pass the time.

The Tardis seemed to be willing enough to cooperate today, and she reached her destination without too much trouble. She entered the room quietly, almost reverently out of habit, tiptoeing with velvet like treads and ran a hand along the nearest bookshelf, uttering the names printed along the binding of each under her breath as she went.

She started as she realised she wasn't alone in the room, peeking out behind the shelves the see the Doctor hunched over a large volume, muttering darkly to himself.

"Windigo? No good, no good. Ghouls? No, that can't be…. Must check the Tardis Data banks."

"Doctor?" She tried timidly, unsure of her friend's wellbeing at the moment. "You alright?"

The Time Lord jumped at the sound of her voice and whipped his head around to face her.

"Clara!" He exclaimed, rising from his chair. "Clara, Clara, Clara, none of this makes sense, it contradicts everything I have ever known!"

Clara blinked at him in confusion and slight concern as he drew closer, staring down at her earnestly with his icy blue eyes.

"What you on about?"

"The supernatural!" The spread his arms wide as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Why have I never come across it before, over a thousand years I have been visiting this earth and it takes one visit from two idiotic Americans to bring it all crashing down!"

"Doctor, I think you need to rest," Clara frowned

"No, no time for that," The Doctor's eyes lit up as if he had just remembered something vital. "I've got to check the Tardis Data banks."

Before Clara could respond, the eccentric Time Lord had vacated the large room.

"Definitely overdoing it," She sighed to herself with a small smile.

She cast her eyes over to the large book the Doctor had been poring over moments previously, her curiosity getting the better of her as she wandered over to see what it was.

She sat down on the chair, staring at the ancient book in front of her with a frown. On the desk in front of her was hundreds of scattered pages with various sketches of beasts unfamiliar to her and scribbled writing by different hands. Seven candles linked together by a chalk line surrounded A metal bowl which on closer inspection appeared to be filled with strange leaves and herbs, bones and… Clara shuddered at the substance that looked suspiciously like blood, tearing her gaze away from the contents. Where had all this come from?

She focused on the book again, scanning the page the Doctor had been reading. She saw various phrases and titles that made her head swim with the knowledge of it all.

"Leviathan, shape shifters, _dragons_?" She scoffed, shaking her head. Whenever she encountered something like this on her travels with the Doctor, it always turned out to be some sort of alien.

She flipped the pages, skipping on a few chapters.

"Angels, _demons_?" She let out a quiet incredulous laugh. "Okay, now this is really getting weird."

She began to wonder if what was in the book was real, but she found the more she read, the more interested she became. The Doctor was right, all this was new, and she wanted to find out more.

"_Crossroads demons,_" She murmured quietly, running a finger under the small handwriting and squinting as she read. "Demon summonings…"

She glanced worriedly at the small bowl again, the candles flickering at her almost menacingly. Where had the Doctor found all this? She wondered why he had been examining it, and was sure that if he found her here he would give her a huge lecture on staying out of trouble.

The lights in the room began to flicker and she groaned inwardly, wondering what the Doctor had been doing to cause a power cut.

"Not now," She muttered with a grimace, searching for a box of matches and lighting one quickly, bringing it as close to the page as she dared so she could continue reading.

She squinted at the yellowing page again, casting her gaze over the incantation written there which seemed to be some form of Latin.

"_Et ad congregandum, eos coram me_," She muttered under her breath with a perplexed frown. "What-"

She jumped at the sound of the Doctor calling her name in the distance, dropping the match into the bowl in her haste to stand up.

"Damn it!" She hissed, realising she was in for a huge lecture now if the Doctor found out. She jumped again with a gasp as the lights above her smashed and the candles flickered violently as if a gust of wind had caught them. The Tardis shook violently, knocking her off balance as she fell to the ground with a panicked shriek. She looked up in shock, her eyes widening with fear as her eyes fell on a man who had not been standing a few feet away from her moments before.

The man smirked in amusement, though his eyes remained cold and menacing and a chill ran down Clara's spine at the realisation of what a dangerous situation she was in.

"Hello, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyy so what did you think? :D Yay or nay? Hopefully it wasn't too bad, it was fun to write! I think we've all guessed who the demon Clara accidentally summoned is ;)<strong>

**But it's like 1am now and I have school in the morning but hey, fanfiction is more important. **

**Soooo, let me know what you think with a review, constructive criticism is always welcome aswell :)**

**REVIEWS ARE THE IMPALA TO MY DEAN, THE SUPER TO MY NATURAL, THE DES TO MY TIEL, the list goes on ;)**

**Laters, mishamigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER TWO, I LITERALLY RE WROTE MOST OF THE CHAPTER BECAUSE THE FIRST ATTEMPT WAS SO HIDEOUSLY BAD.**

**HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL BE A BIT BETTER :D **

**Let me know if you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Clara jumped, eyes wide as she focused her vision on the unexpected stranger. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she blinked again just to clarify that she wasn't imagining things.<p>

"What the-"

"Hell? Yes, that would be the operative word," The stranger drawled with a smirk, his gruff British accent a change from the Texas tainted words of the Winchesters. "Now, pray tell, why exactly have you summoned me?"

"Summoned you- What?" Clara spluttered, staggering to her feet and taking a few uncertain steps back. "What are you on about? Who are you?"

Clara frowned steadily, determined to get answers before she gave away any information about herself or the Tardis. She had a sickening sensation that the Doctor wouldn't exactly be pleased to find that she had apparently 'summoned' a random and possibly dangerous man into his beloved ship.

She paused for a moment, keeping her steady gaze fixed on the man as she took in his full appearance properly for the first time. He was of a stocky build, but looked like he could be lithe and quick in a fight and though he wasn't of a great height, he still appeared to be taller than herself. His brown hair, made darker by the shadows in the dimly lit room matched the colour of his dark suit and he held himself with the air of someone of great importance. The confident smirk on his face, which only wavered slightly at Clara's uninformed questions was intimidating enough to make a shiver run down her spine, though she refused to let it show. This man was dangerous, that much she could tell for certain, though the rest was cloaked in mystery.

The man's smirk faltered though his lips curved slightly upwards into an amused smile as he raised a finger and took a step closer.

"Let me get this straight," He began slowly, his voice like velvet as he fixed Clara with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "You summoned a demon… By accident?"

"Demon…" Clara murmured, biting her lip as she attempted to wrap her mind around what the man had just said. She stiffened, folding her arms across her chest defensively with half an incredulous smile on her face. "No, no no no I did _not_ just summon a demon- Shut up!"

"Well, this is new," The stranger who Clara refused to believe was an evil supernatural being broke into a grin. "And what do they call you, my little hoax caller?"

Clara paused, untrusting of the intimidating man and unsure if she should tell him anything. After a moment, she decided it couldn't do much harm to entrust him with her name.

"Clara," She stated bravely, standing her ground and making no move to get closer to the self-acclaimed demon. "Clara Oswald. Go on then, a name for a name."

"Crowley," He replied confidently, taking a swift glance around the room. "Nice digs- Mind telling me where I am, Clara?"

"Mind telling me how you got here, Crowley?" Clara tested his unusual name out as she spoke. It seemed quite fitting for him, though it was a name she had never come across before.

"I already told you, I was summoned," He shrugged nonchalantly. "By you, it seems, although you seem to be more clueless then most willing to sell their soul."

"My soul is staying right where it is, thank you very much," Clara bristled defensively. "Look, I didn't mean for a random man claiming to be a demon to appear in front of me so if you'd just…"

She raised an eyebrow and gestured at the door.

"_Claiming_ to be a demon?" Crowley raised his own eyebrow and with a swift flick of his hand, the huge mahogany desk containing all of the Doctor's notes on the supernatural had been tossed effortlessly across the room and against the wall with a loud crash. Crowley smirked at Clara's stricken expression. "My, my, so judgemental."

Clara swallowed thickly. "H-human with very strong telekinesis skills?" She chanced hopefully with a grimace, realising that what she was dealing with was definitely not something she or the Doctor had ever come across before.

"Cute," Crowley smirked, cocking his head to the side and giving her a calculating stare.

"Demons are real," Clara breathed, taking in a deep breath, sure her eyebrows must be close to touching the ceiling at this point. "Demons… Are real."

"Yes, darling, they are," Crowley confirmed in a patronising tone, though he seemed slightly amused by the situation. "Although most aren't nearly as well dressed as I am. Now, where did you happen to accidentally summon me to, Miss Oswald?"

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me," Clara released her breath in the form of a light laugh, still shell-shocked at the fact that she was talking to a demon. Aliens she could deal with, but demons? That brought with it a whole other world that she hadn't realised was real.

"Give me a sec."

Clara blinked and Crowley was gone. She gasped, bounding forward and circling the spot where he had just been moments before.

"Crowley?" She tried, panic rising in her tone at the fact that she had just lost a demon in the Doctor's Tardis. "Crowl-"

"No need to shout."

Clara let out a small shriek and spun around to face the demon as he reappeared, raising a finger to point at him accusingly.

"Where the hell did you go?! What did you do?!"

"Ah, demon, remember?" Crowley motioned to himself with an amused expression. "Just went to take a quick scout around the place. Let me tell you, this is like no building I've ever seen. I appreciate the lack of devil's traps by the way."

Clara shook her head in disbelief. "Alright, Mister demon, I'm not going to pretend I know what a devil's trap is, but if the Doctor finds out you're on the Tardis-"

"Doctor? We're in a psychiatry unit?"

"No!" Clara sighed exasperatedly. She paused for a moment, then decided to give the cocky demon a taste of his own medicine. She smirked knowingly. "Believe it or not, this is a spaceship."

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch at Crowley's baffled expression, allowing herself the amusement of having one up on the demon. She could tell that her answer was not what he had been expecting.

"I'm sorry, did I mishear you or was that doctor you were talking about actually your psychiatrist?" Crowley squinted at her with scrutiny.

"You heard me, demon, this is a spaceship called the Tardis and I'm _not_ mental," Clara crossed her arms smugly, realising she was treading on dangerous ground here but deciding that if she had used some sort of spell to summon Crowley here, she should be able to get rid of him easily enough aswell if she needed to.

"Are we going to start with the whole 'take me to your leader' rubbish aswell or are you going to start telling the truth?" Crowley let out an incredulous laugh but his expression hardened with suspicion.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Clara took a daring step closer, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You're human," Crowley replied simply with a small shrug. "I'm a demon, I can tell. And humans and spaceships don't quite go hand in hand."

"Yes, and I think you should probably go back to where you came from," Clara attempted to use the stern tone she found useful with the kids she taught, but Crowley simply smiled at her coldly.

"I don't think so-"

"Clara!"

Clara felt a sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach at the Time Lord's yell accompanied by his approaching footsteps.

"Damn," She muttered with dread, shooting Crowley a warning glare as the Doctor stormed into the room.

"Clara, I've been looking for- What's this?!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks immediately, confusion and anger marring his grave features as he caught sight of Crowley who had the nerve to waggle his fingers at him in a cheery wave.

"Clara, what is this, I told you no visitors-"

"He's no visitor of mine, he just showed up-"

"_Invited_, actually," Crowley cut Clara off before she could finish. "And you're not human," He narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. "But you don't belong to Heaven or Hell, not even Purgatory. This the alien you're acquainted with, Miss Oswald?"

"Clara," The Doctor growled ominously, drawing nearer, his intense gaze never once leaving the demon. "What have you done?"

Clara opened her mouth to speak but her words failed her. She wasn't sure what she had done, what was happening right now, but she knew it couldn't be good, especially not if this man was what he said he was.

"Well, since you unprepared idiots did me the honour of leaving me to roam free, I think I'll be going," Crowley raised his eyebrows and took a step back from the two, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards slightly in a smirk.

"Not so fast," The Doctor voice in a threatening growl, slamming his palm down onto a switch that neither Clara nor Crowley had paid any attention to until that moment. Crowley looked up, curiosity flashing in his dark eyes as the ceiling flickered with a bright light which rapidly settled into a ruby red pentagon symbol encased in a circle, created by the beams of light.

"Uneducated in the supernatural, a bit paranoid, maybe even confused, yes," The Doctor's lips twitched into an accomplished smile, the smugness in his voice becoming apparent. "But unprepared? I don't think so."

"Bollocks," Crowley muttered with a snarl, his hands curling into fists as he raised them but lowered them again in defeat.

"What is that?" Clara uttered quietly, more to herself then to anyone else as she stared up at the intricate symbol illuminated on the ceiling above the demon. She turned her head to meet Crowley's eyes, reading the intense anger in them. "Why's it got you all hot and bothered?"

"_That_," Crowley jabbed a finger at the ceiling forcefully with a sneer. "Is a devil's trap. Looks like the stick insect did his research then," Crowley raised his voice as he turned to face the Doctor with a cold glare. "Once inside a devil's trap, a demon is completely-"

"Useless," The Doctor finished with a grin, rubbing his hands together delightedly as he looked at Crowley who looked like he wanted to stab him in the face. "But since you decided to pay us a visit, why not stay for a while? Tell us all about your kind, it might even be interesting."

"You talk to me like that again and I'll rip your bones out and torch them while you're still breathing," Crowley smiled sweetly at the Time Lord, his expression eerily calm.

"Alright boys, play nice," Clara stepped in between the Doctor and Crowley, careful not to step inside the boundaries of the devil's trap. She wasn't sure what would happen if she did, but she didn't fancy taking any chances with the demon. "Look, Doctor, if you want to find out about demons, go read a book on them, I'm sure there's loads here. We should let Crowley go."

Clara was fully aware that demons weren't exactly angelic creatures, she had never come into contact with one before but she was sure that they didn't have much in the way of morals. But she felt responsible for the capture of this particular demon, and holding someone somewhere against their will was not something she was fond of.

"Let him go?" The Doctor stared at Clara incredulously, his mouth agape. "Absolutely not! We'll make him talk. Wait here," He gave Clara a stern look before turning and fleeing from the room with no further explanation.

"Doctor wait-" Clara stopped with a sigh, realising that trying to reason with him was useless. She found it a lot more difficult to get along with this particular reincarnation of the Doctor than she had with his previous form, but she still made an effort. However, she also knew when it was a fruitless attempt.

She turned to Crowley, who had remained silent, watching her with a curious expression. She swallowed nervously, feeling as if she was under scrutiny under his intense glare.

"So, where exactly did you come from?" She chanced after drawing a deep breath, making sure her voice didn't waver. This man, this _demon,_ he oozed confidence, and she couldn't show that she was intimidated by him. Right now the ball was in her court, and though she hated the fact that it was partially her fault that he was trapped inside some weird circle of doom, she wasn't ready to trust him just yet.

"Hell," Crowley replied curtly, narrowing his eyes slightly as if to gauge her reaction.

Clara's stomach dropped, and by the hint of mirth she could clearly see dancing in Crowley's eyes, he had seen through her strong façade, seen how much of a shock it was to her that Hell really did exist.

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow in an attempt to redeem herself. "Must be pretty hot down there."

Crowley's eyes widened at her for a moment and then he let out a loud snort of amusement.

"You just take these things in your stride, don't you?" His velvet-like voice held a hint of incredulousness as he cocked his head to the side slightly with a small grin.

"You're not the first madman I've met," Clara replied with a small smile of her own.

"Mad," Crowley mused thoughtfully, his hands deep in his pockets as she strolled at a leisurely pace around the small space he had. His mouth twitched into an amused smirk. "Coming from the girl who apparently spends her time travelling around the universe in a spaceship with a middle-aged Scotsman."

"Hey, I've seen things most people couldn't even begin to imagine," Clara protested, folding her arms across her chest adamantly in an attempt to prove her case. "Every day that we go travelling is an adventure. Who wouldn't want that?"

"I've seen a lot of things and let me tell you, Miss Oswald, not all of them are worth imagining," Crowley's voice held a deadly edge to it as she stopped his pacing to look at her again. Clara started slightly as she realised how close she was, not having realised that she'd moved closer. She cast a wary eye upwards to the devil's trap on the ceiling, making sure she was still outside of it.

Crowley followed her eyes with a small grin, taking a step closer, the toes of his polished shoes just barely touching the boundary line.

"Afraid you'll get too close?" He grinned in a gentle mocking tone. "Don't worry, I don't bite. I leave that to my hellhounds."

"Hellhounds? That doesn't sound foreboding at all," Clara breathed sarcastically with a small grin. "Hell is really real, then?"

"As real as you and me," Crowley murmured proudly, his smile widening smugly. "And I'm king of it."

Clara's eyes widened incredulously, her brain in turmoil.

"Of all the demons out there I could've accidentally summoned, I summon the _king_ of Hell," Clara shook her head, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Nicely done, Oswald. Well played."

"Self-praise is no praise."

"Shut up," Clara couldn't help but smile, the demon's attitude continuously making her have to fight the urge to laugh.

"King of Hell," She murmured to herself thoughtfully, stealing another glance at Crowley's dark eyes as she mused. "I'm no expert, but I'm going to bet you're the ruler of a dreadful place to live."

"Hell's not that bad," Crowley gave a small almost lazy shrug of his shoulders. "I actually keep it quite well organised, very efficient."

"I'll bet you do," Clara laughed lightly, looking down at her shoes. It didn't feel right, leaving Crowley stuck in the devil's trap like this. They had no right to keep him here against his will, the Doctor would surely understand if she let him go.

"You should probably get back to your people, Your Highness," She smirked in a light mocking tone, striding over to the light switch and biting her lip as she thought about facing the wrath of the last of the Time Lord's once she let the king of Hell go.

"_Clara!" _

Clara started at the loud Scottish accent and whipped around, her hand hovering over the switch as she came eye to eye with the Doctor.

"Looks like your friend is back," Crowley piped up from behind Clara, and she could hear the audible smirk in his voice. "Oh _bless_, he's brought a drink too. Not my favourite, mind. Got any Scotch?"

Clara's eyes dropped to the container clutched by the Doctor's spindly fingers, the liquid inside strongly resembling water. In the Time Lord's other hand was a set of metal restraints with the strange artistic symbols similar to the devil's trap engraved on them.

"Doctor," Clara began cautiously, taking a step forward and narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question, were you planning on letting him go?!" The Doctor craned his neck forward, his furious eyebrows making his expression appear even more ominous. "Clara, this man is a demon, he's dangerous! I can't let him go, not now. It would be doing the world a great injustice."

"_Injustice?!_" Clara spat in outrage, shock at the Doctor's words overtaking her. "How is it doing the _world_ a great injustice? He'll just go back to Hell, end of!"

"Is that what he told you?" The Doctor's faced relaxed into a smile, though it was more of a sneer. "You honestly believe that? Clara, we're not going to kill him or anything, I'm not that cruel. But preventing him from roaming around freely will prove useful to a lot of people, especially those Winchest-Whatsits."

"The Winchesters?" Crowley spat out incredulously, his eyes wide in amazement. He looked from Clara to the Doctor and back again. "You _know_ those muttonheads?"

"Acquainted," Clara shrugged with a frown. "Why, you guys don't get along?"

"Oh on the contrary, I consider myself their best friend," Crowley grinned maliciously, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Unfortunately, the feeling isn't quite mutual."

"We've all been there," The Doctor flapped his hands impatiently, approaching Crowley whose eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Now, tell me everything there is to know about you demons or we start taking Holy Water shots."

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WE GO, THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER TWO!<strong> **So what did you think? :D Was it any good? :D I'm slightly happier with this version I think, please forgive me for the last version if you read it, I was drunk on tiredness while I was writing it.**

**So yeah I just finished watching Supernatural s8 and now I'm on to s9 and wow this show is slaying me.**

**But writing this fanfic and the conversations between Clara and Crowley is so fun, I hope they're in character! Well guys, I hope you liked it, leave me a review to let me know what you thought? ;) **

**Reviews inspire me to keep going with the story guys, they are the pie to my Dean **


End file.
